Miss? Senorita ? Agent?
by T. R. Blessing
Summary: JJ, daughter, sister, aunt, runs into six children in Central Park, New York...Wait are those just children? What's going on here? How are they going to changer her? How is she going to change them? T for safety.
1. The Other Shoe

"Going for a walk JJ?" The old man asked, his brown eyes watching the young woman as she moved toward the door that sat just past his station.

A smile with teeth that weren't perfect was sent his way, dimples flashing, dark brown eyes sparkling as she stopped at his small counter. "It's the only time of day I can and the weather is nice."

He frowned. "They haven't changed your medicine yet?"

She shook her head, her brown hair shaking slightly in her ponytail. "You know how they are. They want to do more tests so they know for certain."

He scoffed. "They ain't ever gonna know for certain."

This time her smile was small and slightly sad. "Probably not."

He winced slightly. Talk about sticking one's foot in their mouth. His mind scrambled for something to distract her from the very reason she was in New York to begin with. "Well make sure you watch out for that Loki fella when you're out on your walk, wouldn't want you to get hurt."

She cocked her head to the side. "I thought he was still in jail."

"Naw," he shook his head. "They just can't seem to keep him in for very long. Though most of the stuff he's doing know is more prank like then anything else. Not that I'm complainin'. Never want to see another incident like that last one." He shuddered. "Now, that there, was terrifien."

JJ nodded in sympathy. "I can believe it. Almost didn't come out here because of that. Well," she smacked her hands against the counter, "I'd rather not be out too late, so I'm going to take off now. I'll be headed for Central Park. The only place around here I can find any trees."

The smile was back and with a wave she was out the door.

JJ took a deep breath. She loved nights like this one.

Where everything was quite and calm, a slight breeze blowing through the trees and as long as she didn't look up and discover not a single star in the night sky, she could almost believe she was home again. She did miss her small town, especially on nights like this one.

As she walked she noticed strange sounds. Metal hitting metal, voices yelling, something that sounded like a roar…Curious she ventured closer. The sounds got louder.

Leaves rustled harshly against each other, moving where the breeze was not strong enough to do so. Her eyes narrowed and she moved closer.

_JJ this has got to be one of the stupidest ideas you have ever had. Sure move toward the loud noises and the things that are making the ground shake hard enough to be felt back here. Great idea. Lord please don't let me turn into the idiot who gets killed cause they were too stupid to know when not to walk away._ Cautiously she moved forward.

Someone shouted loudly, the words too garbled for her to hear at that distance. Moments later a bright light filled her vision turning the night white. As suddenly as it had come it was gone leaving only silence in its wake.

JJ blinked several times trying to clear her vision. A slow, slithering fear slid around her as the silence grew steadily thicker. What had happened? Was someone hurt? Dying? She had to find out. Had to help.

Still blinking away the spots from her vision she began to run as fast as she could toward the direction the light had come from, her fear turning arctic cold and driving her ever forward. Abruptly she found herself in a very large, very destroyed clearing.

Trees and rocks littered the area, roots pulled half way out of the ground, large spots of charred ground mingled with arrows, and knives, and in the middle lay five small figures and Iron Man. No one was moving.

Heart racing she rushed to the first small body and checked for life signs, finding everything normal she moved to the next, and then the next until she had checked all but Iron Man.

"Iron Man, can you hear me? Iron Man, are you alright?" JJ gently shook the suite as she called out, praying for some sort of response. A hiss of steam and the whirring of gears was not what she had expected. Seconds later her phone rang. Eyes never leaving the suite she answered it. "Hello?"

"Greetings," the voice was male with a British accent, and, for some reason, didn't sound quite right. "I am aware that the situation you have currently found yourself in is highly unusual. I am JARVIS an IA system built by Tony Stark or Iron Man. I have used tracing techniques to locate your phone so that you may assist me in my endeavor of helping the Avengers."

JJ's mind went blank.

Then she blinked once, then twice. Very slowly she took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Alright…. JARVIS….. it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm JJ. Now what do we do first."

"I believe it is imperative that we first remove the suite from Sir. My readings assure me that he is not in any physical distress, and that he is still within the suite, however, there does appear to be something vital wrong with Sir."

"Well, if what affected him affected the rest of the Avengers then, he's really small, as in turned into a child small. "

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. "That is indeed plausible as they were fighting Loki before I lost contact with Sir."

"Which means that he got hit with it as well, because I'm already looking at five kids."

"That would indeed seem likely. Now, I shall direct you in the removal of Sir's suite." JJ took a deep breath then proceeded to fallow JARVIS's instructions to the letter. Several minutes later, enough of the suite had been removed for her to pull a still sleeping Tony Stark from his suite.

"Now what JARVIS?"

"I am unsure at this present moment Miss. Though it would be best if all of the present children could be transported to the Avenger's Tower for safety proposes."

JJ stilled as she thought about this. "Do you think that they might be attacked?" Her arms tightened around the sleeping child.

"Anything is possible Miss, especially if news of what has occurred where to spread. May I say that you are taking all of this rather well."

"Oh no I'm not. A part of me is in major panic mode, a very large part in fact. At this point though everything is going fairly smoothly, no one's trying to kill anyone, and there are children to deal with. In all honesty though, things have been going _way_ too smoothly, and I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"What is going on here? Are those the Avengers?"

"Would that by chance be the other shoe?"

"Yes," JJ nodded, knowing he couldn't see. "Yes it would be."

**So there you have it. Avenger's and Loki turned small, and a strange new women. So what's the other shoe, and how does all of this fit together? Let me know what you think, and any thoughts and ideas you have. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Tucking In

She turned to face the voice still speaking to JARVIS. "Well it could be. It depends on how much he decides to freak out. Are you going to freak out a lot, a little or somewhere in between?" The last was said the black haired man standing in front of her. "Because if it's a lot, then you might want to hold off until we get more important things taken care of."

"Like these kids?" The woman standing a few feet behind the man was decidedly short, less than five feet, with frizzy blond hair.

"Yes."

The man sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "So mind telling us what happened?"

JJ gave a brief recap then asked her own question. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

With his attention focused on examining one of the Avengers he said, "The news said that the Avengers and Loki had been spotted in the park. When we found out that you had left and hadn't come back yet we got worried. Then your phone just kept going straight to voice mail."

"JJ, why is this guy naked?"

"I don't know Amelia, JARVIS, why would one of the Avengers be naked?"

"That would be classified. Once again, I must stress the need to get them to safety."

JJ nodded. "Safety right." She faced her friends. "Ok guys, there's a chance that someone bad might find out that this happened and come after the kids, so we need to get them, and their weapons to the Avengers Tower, and we need to do it quick."

"Nick, give me your jacket so I can wrap this little guy up." Amelia ordered reaching for the jacket he had already started to remove.

Nick then turned to JJ. "I'm going to get the car. Don't have any safety seats but if we put the middle seats down then we can set up that pad thing that's still in the car and we can put them in the middle and place their weapons in the back. Someone's going to have to set back there with them though."

"I can do that," JJ stated moving to gather arrows and knives.

"Good. I'll be back soon." Nick began to walk away, "I just hope no one tries to arrest me for driving the van in to the middle of Central Park."

JJ and Amelia exchanged slightly amused, slightly worried looks as Amelia placed a now bundled up Avenger on the ground and began to help her. "Hear that JARVIS?" JJ questioned.

"I did indeed Miss."

"Great. Anything else I need to know before I hang up?"

"Master Thor's hammer can only be lifted by him."

JJ stopped and looked at the rather large hammer lying innocently next to a blond haired boy. "JARVIS…that's a really big hammer."

"Indeed it is."

"How are we going to get him to lift it if we can't wake him up?"

"I am unsure Miss, though I do suggest that some team work might be advantageous."

"JARVIS, that has got to be one of the most useless suggestions I have ever heard."

"Thank you Miss."

JJ glared slightly at the phone. "Sarcasm does not become you."

"I believe you are mistaken Miss. I am an IA and there for incapable of emotion."

"Yah and my BS meter just blew up. Do you want me to call you when we get closer to the tower?" She asked getting back to business.

"That will be unnecessary. I will call you when your phone has reached a closer proximity, to give you farther instructions."

"Sounds good. Be there soon." JJ hung up and looked around before muttering under her breath, "That is as long as nothing else happens."

Fortunately, nothing else happened.

In the end it didn't take all the much to get Thor's hammer into the car. The problem came when they couldn't get Thor, who had somehow managed to rap himself around it, to let go. After several long, agonizing minutes, the decided it would be better to simply get them to a safe location, then worry about the hammer.

JARVIS, as promised, called them when they got closer to the tower and directed them to a privet entrance that wound up and lead to a small fortune worth of cars and a privet elevator.

Nick whistled as he eyed the cars.

Amelia glared at him. "What are you whistling about? You don't know a good car from a bad one."

He raised his hands. "What? They're nice looking cars. I can appreciate a nice looking car."

"Technically, Amelia, you don't know all that much about cars either. You're into bikes."

Amelia grinned at JJ and brushed her hair back before she gently took the first Avenger from the car. "True. But I do know more than the both of you."

Nick snorted. "Yah, like that's so terribly hard to do. I barely know anything, and what JJ here, knows about cars, could fill a small glass of water."

"Hey," JJ scowled as she handed another little Avenger over to Nick. "That's a very, very small glass of water."

"Right," Nick answered sarcasm dripping from his voice as he headed toward the elevator JARVIS was kindly holding open for them as Amelia, having set down her Avenger, went back for another, "my apologies. I'll remember next time."

"See that you do!" She responded in her best prissy voice as she passed with the third child.

A few moments later they had gotten everyone on the elevator and where wondering what exactly, where they supposed to do next.

The elevator opened to revile a rather open and comfortable looking living area. A TV that might as well have been a small theater screen filled one wall, shelves of game consuls and games lined up underneath it. Across from it was several couches and chairs, all made for comfort and all slightly turned so that no matter which one they were sitting the elevator could seen.

There was a bar, several arcade games, a pool table and a glass door that lead out onto a huge balcony, and that was just the beginning.

For several moments all three stood unable to move.

"The last three apartments I've rented could fit into this place, with room to spare." Amelia's ahhed words broke the other two from their amazement.

"Couch?" JJ asked them.

The other two looked at each other then nodded. "Couch."

With that the unloading process began. Thor, still refusing to release his hammer, had somehow managed to lock his body into a weird angle since he had been placed on to the elevator and it took all three of them to move him.

"Time to get them settled in." JJ announced. The other two simply stared at her. "What? We can't just leave them like this. Shoes and hats, at the least, need to come off. Then we need to find blankets and pillows for them. Clothes would be good to, at least for our naked friend, but I don't think that's going to be an option."

"There are blankets and pillows in the movie room Miss JJ." JARVIS informed her. "If you would please fallow the light on the floor, I shall direct you there."

"Well? You heard him!" She made shooing motions with her hands. "Go get some for all of us, unless you want to sleep without blankets and pillows."

Nick and Amelia looked at each other then shook their heads, but proceeded to do just that.

A small smile came to rest gently on her face as she looked at the sleeping children. At that moment it didn't cross her mind that they where The Avengers, or Loki, the man who had tried to take over the world, it didn't matter that they had super powers, or even could kill people with just their little finger, all she saw was a group of very tired children.

A soft, wordless, tune slowly flowed from her mouth as she carefully began to settle each child in as comfortably as possible. Shoes where carefully removed and set aside, helmets placed on top of the shoes. Last of all she dealt with Thor and his hammer.

Remembering what her mother had done for a foster child who had come through with a similar problem she gently coxed the hammer from him and replaced it with one of the large couch pillows, setting the weapon just inches from him at the end of the couch.

By that time Nick and Amelia had returned with the pillows and blankets.

Still humming she ushered both over to their own chairs and settled them in before softly placing heads on pillows and tucking blankets firmly around small bodies. Ones the last child had been tended to she stopped and looked at the sleep lot. A wave of gratefulness flooded through her.

What would she have done without friends who cared, friends who had come looking for her, and most importantly, friends who hadn't hesitated, just helped.

"I have taken the liberty of ordering children's clothing within their various, approximant, sizes." JARVIS quietly informed her as she ran her fingers through her hair wishing for a brush when they caught and tangled. "Given that we do not know when they shall be returning to their normal sizes, I believed it to be a wise decision. I have also contacted both Miss Potts and the organization that the Avengers have steamed from. Miss Potts will be arriving sometime tomorrow afternoon and the organization shall be sending someone over sometime tomorrow morning."

"That's good. Thanks JARVIS."

"No trouble at all Miss."

She winced slightly. "Any chance I can get you to drop the Miss?"

"It is not within my programming to do so."

She sighed and gave a small nod. "Thought as much." With another sigh she stood and left the bathroom. "Wish you would pick something else though. Miss, just reminds me that it's not Mrs., which reminds me that I have no social life and that the chance of it becoming Mrs. any time soon is highly unlikely, which reminds me that it doesn't really matter, cause the chances of them ever finding a medication that works properly, and still allows me to have kids is….w-well it's not good and, even if I could have kids what kind of mother would I be, and…. I have no idea why I'm telling you all this. Good grief. I must be more tired than I thought." She gave a large yawn and grabbed her own pillow and blanket before settling down on the floor, smack dap in the middle of all the couches. "Wake me if something happens will you?"

"Of course Miss, and may I say, for what little it means, I do believe you would be a great mother."

"Means a lot JARVIS," she mumbled sleep slowly taking her. "But, I just don't think…"

JARVIS waited several moments for her to finish before he scanned her to discover she was sound asleep. Without a word he turned the lights off, set the security for extra high, and carefully began to monitor each of his charges, the strange new woman and her friends included.

* * *

**So, to my two reviewers, much love and thank you!**

**Let me know what you think. Ideas, plots. What's going to happen when SHIELD get's there? Who exactly are they sending? What's Pepper going to do? Most importantly: What's going to happen when they all wake up?**

**As stated LOVE to hear what you have to say, it really makes my day.**


	3. Traveling What?

"I beg to differ! This is indeed the fault of you and your motley crew. If you had not interfered when you did so the spell would have gone off without a hitch and we would not be stuck in these…..bodies!"

The voice was loud.

Very loud.

"Our fault? Our fault! You're the one who was using the spell in the first place. If you hadn't been trying to do who knows what with your stupid spell, then we wouldn't have had to interrupt it and land in this situation. It's all do to you and your evil ways!"

That voice was louder.

The child like voices had steadily been getting louder for the last several minutes dragging an unwilling JJ out of her peaceful sleep. It was the last sentence that had her bolting into an upright position, hands flashing out to grab two ears and giving a sharp twist to each one.

A course of owws filled her ears as she came immediately awake. Her eyes flashed as the two boys each faced her, her words a very low, very dangerous growl. "I don't care how upset you are with each other, what the other one has done, or anything else, you will never, ever, call each other evil again." She stood still holding on to their ears. "On top of that, I don't know where you learned your manners but you're going to start relearning them. It is…" She glanced around for a clock.

"The time is currently seven ten Lady JJ."

The small part of her that wasn't in mother mode noted the change and cringed slightly even as it melted at the IA having used something different to address her by. "Thank you JARVIS. Now believe it or not there are people, who are still sleeping at seven ten in the morning, and yelling is not only rude to them, but it is rude to the rest of the household who are still waking up." Ears still in hand she lead the cringing pair to a corner and placed a boy in it, then lead the second to another corner and put him in it. "The two of you can just stand there, facing the wall, _quietly_, until I'm ready to deal with you."

The second boy hissed green eyes flashing. "Do you have any idea who I am mortal?"

"An egotistical ass, bent on world domination?" Came the quick reply from the first.

JJ glared at both of them and moved to stand so she could see both boys. "You," she pointed to the first, "are going to shut your mouth before I tap it shut, and don't think I won't do it, and you," she pointed to the second, "at this point in time you are a child. You are not a god, an assassin, a super solider, or a giant green man. You are a child who is throwing a temper tantrum and I will _not _stand for it."

He glared harder. "I could turn you into a tiny bug and crush you."

She folded her arms over her chest, eyes never leaving his. "Do it." Green eyes widened before narrowing again. JJ continued, "If you can really do it, then why don't you? Why didn't you crush me when I first grabbed your ear? See, it isn't that hard to figure out that you're Loki, so I know you have power, but I don't take well to threats. Either do it or don't. Don't stand there and tell me what you're going to do, cause that just tells me you can use your mouth well enough to BS. If you can do it, do it." She spread her arms wide. "Come on then. Being a bug would be a whole lot easier then dealing with the lot of you, so zap me. Just turn me into whatever it is you think you're going to and get it over with."

Loki simply eyed her, unsure what to do with this strange declaration while the Avengers held their breaths. For several moments no one moved.

Finally JJ dropped her arms to her sides and knelt in front of him. "I don't know what's happened to you, or where you've been, or what you've done. All I know is the stories I'm told, but this is the way I see it; right now, you're a kid, pretty much helpless magic or no, and you need a place to stay, someone to look after you, and food. I can do that. My family has done that for kids with more problems than you for as long as I can remember. Nothing, however, is completely free. There are rules that are to be obeyed and things that you're going to have to do, like it or not.

"In return, I will never knowingly do anything to harm you; I will help you and care for you. I will love, cherish and protect you. You will have a roof over your head, food in your stomach, and a decent place to sleep. There will be time to play, time to work, and time to explore. I will not make threats or ideal promises, but guarantees and offer my given word.

"When you are old enough to be on your own, I will not stop you, nor will I throw you out. You will continue to be welcomed as long as you follow the rules and help out when asked. This will be as much or as little of a home to you as you are willing to allow it to be. The choice is yours. Understand, though, that when I say 'I love you', I do not mean as long as you are good or do things my way. I do not mean as long as you have something to offer me, or give to me. I do not mean in good times only. I do mean, when you are hurting, when you're crying or upset. I mean when life sucks and everything is spiraling out of control and when life couldn't get any better. I mean when you've broken the rules and I have to punish you for it, when you have done wrong and the consequences must be faced.

"When your dreams turn to nightmares, and when you're so sick you can't see straight. There is nothing you can do that will ever make me not love you when I say those words. Nothing you can say, no boundaries you can cross or bridges you can burn. What you do with it is your choice, but that love, it's not going anywhere, it's never going to dull or fade away." She stopped to take a deep breath still looking into his eyes, than released it with a kind, sweet smile, as she brushed some hair back from his face. "And guess what?" She didn't wait for his answer. "I loved you from the moment I walked into that clearing and saw a bunch of children laying on the ground."

Surprise flittered across his face then his eyes went hard and he pulled away even as a tiny glint of hope shone fleetingly in them. "Isn't that a little quick?"

JJ shook her head. "Not at all dear heart. As far as I'm concerned from the moment I tucked you in, you became my own little heart. Not," her eyes twinkled as she stood and backed away, "that that get's you out of your punishment. Eyes in the corner, you have ten minutes. You to Mr. Tony Stark." Tony jolted from his spot in the corner. "Yes, I know who you are. I took you out of your suite last night." She held up a hand before he could talk. " Yes we brought your suite, it's in the back of our suburban with the rest of the weapons. Now face that corner and think about what morning voices mean."

Both turned to face the corner, though more to think about what JJ had said then out of any sort of real obedience.

With a bright smile she turned to face the rest of the Avengers and her two grinning friends. "Now how about we get the rest of you situated."

"The clothes that I purchased last night have arrived. I am having them sent up now. Also the agent who is coming is due to arrive in two hours. Would you like me to request breakfast be sent up from the kitchen?" JARVIS asked taking the moment to fill her in.

"That's ok JARVIS," Nick said as he stood. "I can at least fix breakfast before I have to head in for work."

"Not to be rude or anything," a blond haired boy said, "but who are you people?"

JJ hit her forehead with her palm. "Sorry, was meaning to do that first thing, but their argument kind of distracted me. I'm JJ Darling, this is Nickoli Dowson, you can call him Nick, and Amelia Rangel."

A second blond child moved forward. "I'm Steve Rogers, that's Thor, Clint Barton, Natasha Rominaf, Bruce Banner, and you already know Tony and Loki. Can you tell us how exactly we got here and what you're doing here?"

"JJ, you tell the story, you're the only one who was there the whole time anyway, and I'll go get started on breakfast. After that we can figure out what we're going to do." Nick ordered as he moved toward the kitchen area. JJ picked a spot on the couch and told them the brief story. By the time she was done the clothes had arrived and the two girls started bringing them in as the Avengers, including Tony, whose time out was now complete, moved toward the glass doors to discuss what had happened.

"Dear hearts," JJ called from the middle of the living room. All of the children stopped talking as they turned to face her. What had she just called them? "There are some clothes here for you if you want to get dressed. JARVIS was only able to guess about the size of the clothes, so I don't know how well they'll fit, but we can always return these and get ones that fit better later if we need it. "

For several long moments they all just stared at her, then Bruce, still with only a blanket wrapped around him, made a beeline for the clothes. Ever so slowly the others fallowed. Soon they were all searching for things they liked. The bickering started when Clint found an Avengers t-shirt and Tony decided he wanted it, a few minutes after that the trading and battering began.

Enjoying the challenge more than the clothes themselves Tony looked around and came to a startling realization. Natasha had two bags of clothes all to herself and she was very slowly looking through them Amelia and JJ commenting on something every now and then.

He blinked several times and began to pout when the scene did not change.

"Tony-" Clint stopped mid sentence when he realized that Tony was defiantly _not_ paying attention. He fallowed Tony's gaze to Natasha and swore.

JJ's eyes snapped up, and narrowed. "Who said that?" Everyone froze. They had thought she was scary before, they had thought she was someone to be weary of when she had dealt with Tony and Loki that morning. They had been sadly mistaken. JJ earlier was someone to watch out for; JJ now was someone to back very, very slowly away from. "Who swore?

No one spoke.

"I don't care what kind of mouths you had before, while you are in my care, you will watch your language!" Each boy nodded as JJ carefully examined all of them. Slowly her eyes left them and she turned her attention back to the clothes Natasha had already pulled out. The boys stood very still for several more minutes before something caught Thor's attention.

"What is that strange foot ware?"

Now everyone looked at the black and purple tennis shoes that Natasha was holding.

Tony frowned. "You've seen tennis shoes before big guy."

"Not like these, nay."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked frowning slightly.

With a smile that turned the angelic looking Natasha into a she devil, she smacked the bottom of one of the shoes on to her hand.

"Light-up-shoes!" Tony and Clint nearly yelled at the same time, grins spreading across their faces, eyes shining bright, as they began to bounce. Steve, Thor, and Loki looked at them in awe as Natasha repeated the action, and even Bruce looked at them with some longing.

"Sorry guys. These are girl's shoes, won't fit your feet." Natasha's voice was slightly too sympathetic. JJ grinned slightly at her, but said nothing.

"I did purchase a pair of boys light-up-shoes as well." JARVIS informed them. Seconds later everyone but a suspiciously quite Bruce began to tear through the bags looking for them. JJ moved over so she could talk to him as Amelia encouraged Natasha to try her new shoes on.

"Something wrong Bruce?"

He shook his head and grinned up at her with an adorable smile on his slightly chubby face, dimples showing themselves. "No. Just don't want to get trampled."

"Don't you want the shoes to?" The look he gave her was one of a little kid up to no good. Understanding dawned. "Cheeky little bugger aren't you?" His smile only got bigger.

"Man in the wall, I believe you might be mistaken. There are no shoes that light up here." Thor said sadly as he dropped the last box on the ground.

"It is possible that they were not delivered. I shall check to be sure." JARVIS told the distraught god child.

"Maybe you should look at some of the other shoes, see if there's a pair you like there." JJ suggested.

Sullenly Thor began to do just that Steve fallowing his example with a near crying Clint reaching dejectedly for a shoe.

Tony frowned, unwilling to give up, _just_ yet. His eyes scanned before narrowing in on Bruce's stack of clothes. There was something off about it…..Determined he moved forward and reached for the clothes.

"Hey!" Bruce objected. "Those are mine." He moved to intercept Tony, but was too late as Tony dove forward, small hands reaching for the center. With a triumphant cry he pulled a pair of red and blue shoes with white accents, out from underneath the clothing. "Tony!" Bruce nearly whined reaching for the shoes.

It was too late. Tony had taken the shoes and stomped them hard on the ground. The outside of each shoe lit up in bright colors before dying down just as quickly.

Once more the room was silent.

"Friend Bruce, why would you hide them from the rest of us?" Thor asked eyes never leaving the shoes.

Bruce's tiny jaw set stubbornly. "Because they're mine, I found them."

"They were bought with my money." Tony interjected.

"What does that matter?" Clint asked. "They have arrows on them, and everyone knows that arrows are my thing."

Tony rolled his eyes. "They're Nikes, of course they have an arrow on them."

"But those or my colors," Steve interrupted.

"Yet, I have never had a chance to wear such things," Thor stated unwilling to be left out. "And are they not the shoes of the gods?"

"If that is going to be your argument then I have just as much say as you." Loki interjected.

"Please," Tony said with a wave of his hand, "you tried to take over the world you don't count in this."

"Tony!" JJ's displeased hiss silenced them.

"What? He did?" She continued to give him a silent glare.

Someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to look at Natasha and Amelia.

"Go ahead and tell them Tasha, you're the one who thought of it," Amelia urged.

"Tell us what?" Steve asked.

Natasha looked each of them in the eye before slowly saying, "It doesn't matter who has a better claim to them, if no one fits them."

For several moments the boys all starred at her before they began to fidget. For the genius and intelligence they each held none of them had thought about that rather…obvious point.

JJ chuckled. "Alright dear hearts, let's see who gets to be Cinderella and keep the glass slipper."

Thor and Loki looked blankly at her. "These are not glass slippers, they are tennis shoes." Thor stated.

"Who's Cinderella?" Steve asked seconds later.

JJ shook her head. "I guess we'll make that our first bedtime story. For now, let's just see who fits the shoes."

Five minutes later Amelia stood above were Loki, the last to try on the shoes, sat. "Dang these things are the traveling shoes."

"Isn't it supposed to be traveling pants?" Nick asked emerging from the kitchen.

Amelia shook her head as JJ sat thinking. "Not in this case. These light-up-shoes fight all five of them."

Nick gave a low whistle. "So who gets them?"

JJ sighed. "At this point no one." Protests instantly arose and JJ held up her hand. "After breakfast, each of you will chose a pair of shoes and then, I'll come up with some sort of schedule for who gets to wear them until we can figure something else out, like getting each of you a pair."

Bruce raised his hand slightly. "Then who would get to keep those?"

She shook her head. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"It's a good thing you're all done anyways." Nick piped up. "We've got pancakes for breakfast and they're getting cold."

The boys dropped everything and made mad dash for the kitchen Natasha not far behind.

For what felt like the hundredth time that morning JJ sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Nick chuckled as he swung an arm around her shoulder Amelia coming up on the other side and gently rubbing her back. "Don't worry. That agent guy is coming in later. You may just be taken completely off duty. Anyway, I'm going to unload all their stuff before I head in for work." He held up a hand stopping JJ before she even opened her mouth. "I ate while I cooked. Do you need a ride in Amelia?"

Amelia nodded. "I'll go eat while you unload and I'll see you down there in a few minutes."

Nick nodded gave JJ a kiss on the forehead and headed toward the elevator.

"Oh, Nick," JJ called before the elevator door closed. He held it open with his hand. "Can you bring my emergency bag up before you go? It's got enough meds for one day in it."

"Sure can do."

"JJ!" Tony whined from the kitchen as the elevator door slide closed.

Amelia grinned as JJ just barely restrained yet another sigh. "Come on little mother. They're calling for their food." JJ leaned slightly into Amelia for a few seconds before she straightened and together they headed for the kitchen.

* * *

**So this is longer then I expected it to be. I had tons of fun writing it though. Also, this two chapters in less then 24 hours...wow 0_0 go me! Reviews inspire writing and thank you to all who take the time. Makes me feel like a bad reader, not reviewing enough. As always let me know what you think, ideas you have, and what you think might be next. Looking forward to hearing from all of you and thank you for reading!**


	4. Simply JJ

Breakfast was a trial all on its own.

Tony, apparently, did not like berries on his pancakes and only wanted coffee, Natasha thought the calorie count was too high and wanted something else, Bruce doesn't eat breakfast, preferring just a cup of coffee instead, Loki had no interest in trying the Midgardian food, particularly if it was covered in that "sickly sticky, sweet stuff", Thor just wanted the syrup, no pancakes, and Clint refused to drink orange juice or water, which was unfortunate as they had nothing else.

When JJ asked what Steve's complaint was he simply looked up at her with a smile and said, "Ma'am, I was born during the Great Depression, where we ate what we could get and were glad for it no matter how much we did or didn't like it, so whatever you serve I'll be glad to it."

JJ nodded and ran a hand through his hair affectionately. "You're a good kid Steve Rogers." Steve blushed at her comment and returned to his food. As the others continued to wine and complain JJ thought and Amelia looked on in sympathy while she hastily consumed her own breakfast. Finally JJ slammed her hands down on the table causing everyone to jump and turn their attention to her. "You get what you get, and you don't throw a fit." They all opened their mouths to argue but she raised her hands to stop them. "This is the way this works. One, regular syrup is provided as long as it's on a pancake, it will be _moderately_ served or I will serve it for you. Two, right now you're kids and everything you eat you will use up so calorie counting is a waste of time. Three, you will eat what you are served or you will eat nothing at all, _and_ you will have what you refused to eat for your next meal. Four, any coffee will be in limited amounts and given _only_ with food. Last of all, I can only offer you to drink what we have don't like it? Fine, you don't need to drink anything at all."

It was silent for several moments before Tony spoke up. "I'd like some bourbon."

They all stared at him.

"First manners matter, second, no."

Tony pouted at JJ's answer. "You said you could only offer what you had and we have bourbon."

"Did I offer it?" JJ cut off his reply. "No I didn't. In fact I didn't offer any alcoholic beverages, I will never offer any alcoholic beverages, and as long as you are a child in my care you will _not_ be drinking _any_ alcoholic beverages."

Tony frowned. "We're adults."

"No, you're adults in kids bodies, which means _no_ alcohol. When you're big and strong again, you can do whatever you want, but for now, you _will_ obey my rules."

"Why should we?" Clint challenged.

JJ raised an eyebrow at him then sighed. "Fine. You don't want someone here to cook, and clean, to help you, stop arguments, and do all the things you can't because you're too little, that's just fine with me. I'll just finish my breakfast and leave. Good luck doing anything." With that she calmly sat down and started eating her breakfast.

Amelia, who had left the room to wash up, entered slowly at the silence, than placed a hand gently on JJ's shoulder. "Hey, you sure you put your emergency meds back in the bag?"

JJ turned frowning deeply. "I thought I did. Why?"

"I couldn't find them or your regulars."

"They should be there. I'll go check." With that she stood and left leaving the children alone with Amelia.

She waited until after JJ's footsteps and receded before she, very softly, began to speak. "I don't know what just happened in here, and I don't really care, there are, however, a few things you should know about that woman. For the last five years she has been dealing with an undiagnosed muscle movement disorder, and at this point the doctors are thinking she might have more than one. She is one of the strongest people I have ever had the privilege of meeting. Her first question is about you, and she listens, she down plays her own problems and issues, she is constantly looking out for others, and she is very, very lost."

This caused all movement to cease as the turned their full attention on to Amelia. "Her who life she has been around children. The kind who need help, ones who are hurting and suffering, people who need her, and ever since she came here to be part of the study group, she hasn't had that, she hasn't really had that since she got sick and needed other people to help her. All her dreams where destroyed by this illness and any hopes she had of still being able to grasp them have slowly started to die as she's gotten worse and worse.

"You all may not need her, but she certainly needs you. She needs something to look forward to, someone to help, even if it's just a little bit, for a little while. A sense of-"

"Worth." Bruce finished for her turning everyone's attention to him. "She needs a sense of worth, something to grab onto in the storm, even if it's just for a little while." He looked up from his lap and held the eyes of each child as he spoke. "She feels like an outcast, like she doesn't belong, like she's not worth anything, unlike us though, she doesn't have anything to negate that. Constantly wondering why anyone would want anything to do with her when all she's going to do is weigh them down." Not even Loki could meet his gaze has he spoke the familiar feelings stirring in their own hearts and minds.

Amelia nodded. "I'm not asking you guys to make her an honorary Avenger or anything like that. Just give her a chance to be useful, even for a little while, something to do, to hold onto for as long as possible."

"I found them," JJ stated relief in her voice as she entered the kitchen. "Hey, what's going on?"

Natasha studied her finding the concern in her voice to be real as she knelt down between two chairs, gently stroking the back of Loki and Thor's hair. "Is everything ok? You all look so sad."

Steve, there ever present leader, spoke up. "Amelia told us about you being sick."

The relief seemed to tumble down her like a waterfall and the smile she gave them was one that Natasha had often seen parents giving to their children. One of fondness, one of love.

"Is that all?"

Tony gaped at her before he began to sputter. "Is that all? Is that all! You have this horrible illness and you say, 'Is that all'!"

She gave him a warm smile a small laugh escaping her lips like a breeze. "I've had it for a long time Tony. Sure, my medicine doesn't let me go out during the day, sure I have to be careful of my stress levels so I don't go into an attack, and constantly carry around emergency meds in case I do. It's really not that big of a deal. It's not killing me, and my only real major side affect is exhaustion. I've learned to deal, to live with it. It's no worse than people with MS."

They exchanged looks.

Thor shook his head. "I do not understand how it can affect you so little Lady JJ. I do now know what I would do if I was unable to be out in the sun."

JJ smiled slightly sheepishly. "Well I can be out, if I've got sun screen and protective gear, and it's not too hot, but most of the time I'd just rather not take the risk. Now," she stood and slapped her hands on her thighs true happiness overthrowing any pain there had been from talking about her illness, "who among you is going to eat your pancakes now, and not wait for lunch when they don't taste so good?"

Thor raised his hand. "I believe I shall Lady JJ."

"Great," she turned to get his plate set up then turned back around. "Oh, if you could drop the Lady I'd appreciate it."

Thor frowned. "The man in the wall calls you such."

JJ nodded. "Very true. JARVIS?"

"Yes Lady JJ?"

"Can we scratch the Lady thing and try the next one?"

"Very good. What do you wish for me to try next?"

JJ shrugged. "Surprise me." Then she turned back to Thor. "Now he doesn't."

Thor took a moment to conceder this then nodded. "Very well, simply JJ it shall be."

She grinned and turned back to the food even as Amelia squeaked, gave JJ a kiss on the check and fled with a quick, "We're going to be late," thrown in behind her.

JJ grinned at her rushing friend.

The rest of breakfast went much smoother, with all those who wanted it, getting a small amount of coffee after breakfast was over, and even Bruce and Loki eating a few small pancakes. They each asked politely to be excused, fallowing Steve's example, and cleared their plates when told so, even though Loki had to be glared at by the rest before he did and with much grumbling in between, all of which JJ pretended to ignore.

Each one washed their sticky hands and faces using a small stepping stool they had found in a closet, going back more than once if JJ wasn't satisfied, then changed into their new clothes.

When Tony brought up the subject of the light up shoes JJ raised an eyebrow and smartly asked, "Are you planning on going anywhere?"

Tony frowned, eyebrows scrunched up comically on his small face thin face, his equally thin and lanky arms crossing over his chest. "Why does that matter?"

"Do you have any reason to believe you might have to run away? Escape?"

His small lip stuck out slightly in a pout. "No."

"Then you don't need to be wearing shoes now do you? Besides wear them too much and the lights will stop working." Tony hunched down over his arms, as his lip came out even more. JJ held in a laugh and ruffled his hair. "Why don't you go find something else to do?"

"Like what?" Clint demanded from the couch. His little body was stretched out head leaning up against the bottom of the back of the couch, little feet dangling in the air. He turned his blue eyes toward her. "There's nothing here for kids to do. Everything we have is for grownups."

Thor sighed. "The archer is correct simply JJ. We have no way to entertain ourselves."

JJ giggled slightly before she frowned. "Don't tell me you've never played imaginary games?"

Loki frowned. "That sort of thing is for children."

The laugh that bubbled up in JJ _almost_ broke free. "And what are you now, if you are not children?" All six seemed to sulk at that point. JJ shook her head and gathered them all on the couch, picking Clint up and placing him in her lap. "Look, however it happened, you six have been given one of the greatest and rarest treats in the whole world. You get to be children again. No worries, no cares, no responsibilities, or expectations. You can play games, take naps in the middle of the day, you get to be kids, some of you, if I'm not mistaken, for the first time. It doesn't matter what people say or think, because for now you can do all the things you never got to do."

Ever so slowly Natasha spoke. "Hop scotch?"

JJ grinned, enthused that Natasha, at least, was getting it. "Why not?"

"Could we race down the halls in our socks?" Clint asked looking up.

"We'll have to make sure there's nothing in the hallway, and that tends to work on wood or laminate floors best."

"Yes!" he did a small fist pump.

"Can we go on pick-nicks?" Bruce questioned form one side.

"I may not get to go with you, but if we pick the right day Nick and Amelia could take you."

His smile made her want to take them all on one right then.

"Could we build a fort?" Steve asked almost bouncing.

"A really _big_ one!" Tony added spreading his arms as wide as they would go almost hitting Bruce and Thor.

JJ laughed squeezing Clint gently. "We could even have lunch in it."

"Could we play hide-and-seek?" Loki questioned, his usually voice, small and timed.

"With a couple of boundaries, like no air vents."

Clint groaned even as Loki's face brightened.

"You take all the fun out of it," Clint complained.

"Safety is always first," JJ told them gently tickling him as she leaned forward to look at the now squirming child. "We can do all sorts of things, make your imagination your limit, and yes we'll get a few toys as well, but have fun with what you have here, always make the best of what you've got."

Steve nodded sagely as if she had just imparted the most important piece of wisdom he had ever heard, Natasha simply looked at the floor, while the other four seemed to be deep in thought.

"So," JJ quietly asked a few moments later, "what are we going to do?" This posed a slight conundrum to the adults turned children. None of them had played such games in a long time, a few never at all.

Finally, a slow grin spread across Tony's face. "I have an idea."

That idea was what caused Maria Hill to stop dead in her tracks as she watched the small Avengers, plus Loki , racing around the furniture, little legs pumping as they tried their hardest to stay off the floor, and off whatever piece of furniture a strange woman called out.

"Right table!" she yelled. Instantly everyone who was on that table made a mad dash to get off of it, laughter and squeals of delight filling the air as they also attempted to push the others off.

For several moments she panicked.

_What in the world! They're small. They should not be small. Why are they small! Oh this is not good. This is really not good. What is the Director going to say? There is no way he's going to believe me. Not in any way shape or form. He's going to call me nuts, and insane, and demote me. Heck he's going to fire me and send me in for a phsyc eval! Forget the eval he's just going to send me straight to the loony bin. _

"Lady Hill, welcome!" Thor yelled as he spotted her still standing by the elevator. Still caught up in her mental tirade Hill didn't move.

"Agent Hill, are you well?" Steve asked concerned as he slowly moved toward her, still standing on the furniture.

"Hill?" Natasha asked a few moments later as they all began to get worried.

"Maria?" Tony called slightly desperate.

"Agent Hill report!" Clint yelled.

Maria snapped out of it blinking several times. "I'm imagining things."

JJ smiled at her finally understanding. "Steve use the step stool in the kitchen to get Agent Hill some water please." Steve nodded, jumped down, and rushed to obey as JJ moved to gently take Maria's elbow. "I know this is a bit of a shock Agent Hill, but what you are seeing is real." Very slowly she steered her toward the couch as Maria shook her head. "Yes, I'm afraid it is. While they were fighting, Loki attempted to cast a spell that, for some reason, backfired, and turned them all into children, though, they have kept all of their memories and are more like small adults." JJ eased Maria down to the couch as Steve returned with the water.

"There you go now," JJ handed her the water and backed up slightly. "Agent Hill are you all right?"

Maria blinked a few times then took a shaky breath. Slowly she lifted the water and took a large drink all the while studying the woman in front of her. She was short, shorter then Maria at least, with brown hair that was tussled and slightly messy, the natural curls framing her average face. Slightly chubby checks, on an oval face, dark brown eyes brimming with worry, and a body that most defiantly did _not_ work out, not fat either, just a little chubby. She was wearing a red scrub top and black scrub bottoms. A nurse?

Quickly finishing the water she gave it to the woman's helpful hands and turned her attention to the children. Natasha, for no one else could look so much like a little angle with hair that color red, was the first. Their bodies weren't built, nor where they tan, their faces a little chubbier, and they only ones who weren't sporting a mop of curly hair were Thor and Loki. The arc reactor was barely glowing from underneath Tony's shirt and the Captain was in the best physical condition a kid of his age could be in. How old where they anyways?

"Mr. Thor, Mr. Loki, and Captain Rogers are the eldest at five, while the others are four, judging from their physical state." JARVIS stated.

How had he- Oh. She must have been thinking out loud.

"Ok." She said the word slowly, still attempting to slow her churning thoughts. "Ok." This time it held more confidence. "First, who are you?"

JJ smacked her forehead with her palm. "Sorry. I'm JJ Darling. My friends Nickoli Dowson, AKA Nick, Amelia Rangel and I found them in Central Park and brought them back here with JARVIS's help." When Maria only raised an eyebrow JJ told the whole story.

Finally Maria nodded thinking quickly.

"So," JJ spoke up several minutes later, "what happens now?"

"Now," Maria slowly released a breath. "Now, I get to tell the Director of the most elite group of spies that his two best spies, as well as the rest of his best team, and one of their biggest enemies have been turned into children. He is _not_ going to like this."

* * *

**So, first, sorry for the long wait. Life has not been so kind lately, and I've not been doing well. I hope I kept everyone pretty much in character, and that you all enjoyed it. As always thanks for reading, and please leave a review. Love to hear ideas, and thoughts. Especial thanks to Cara Tala for the of the argument with Tony about the alcohol. See! I use ideas! Please, please don't be afraid to send some my way. Once again thanks for reading! Oh, and alerting, and favoriteing. :-) **


	5. HIATUS

Sorry guys,

I'm not doing well at all. The last week I've been really really sick and can no longer write at this time. I'm trying to get better. This note is written by my sister :(.

I will continue to write as soon as I am able to.

Thank you so much for reading. Please don't give up on waiting on me. :)

Thanks


	6. Facing Fury

It had taken several hours to convince Fury that Maria was _not_ joking and he still didn't believe her. It wasn't that he didn't trust his second, in fact Fury trusted her over his own mother, not that, that meant a whole lot. Still he found himself grudgingly making his way to the Avengers tower.

The first clue that something was wrong was when JARVIS didn't give him any trouble about entering the building.

It had become almost a ritual of sorts to have an ongoing debate over his right to be in the tower to begin with, snarky comments from Tony filling in the empty spaces.

This time JARVIS made no comments, no almost saucy comments from the sometimes, almost, emotional IA, nothing but silence.

Right up to the moment the elevator doors opened to the apartments.

Children's laughter hit his ears with a sweet melody.

A girls giggle, a higher pitched near cackle form a boy, a boisterous laughter, softer giggles from a boy and several undistinguishable laughs of more boys. The full out laugh of an older woman stuck out like a soar thumb, as another female voice gave a sharp yell.

"Center couch!"

Fury blinked his one eye several times as he watched six kids and his second all scramble to get off the center couch with no problem pushing each other to do so. One child landed on his stomach on top of the glass coffee table and slide, his hands touching the ground.

Immediately a course of "Ohhh!"'s sounded.

The boy snatched his hands off the floor as if they'd been burned and scooted back on the table. "Ten second rule!" He yelled brown eyes flashing, light brown mop top flapping into his eyes.

A course of objections rang out from all the children, even his second was voicing her objection.

"Ten second rule only works for food!" A blond haired child stated with a stomp of his foot.

The woman who had called out the furniture held up her hands. "All right, all right." They all quieted rather quickly as her face grew thoughtful. "The thought, for this round, was to make this as life like as possible..." Everyone seemed to hang on her every word. "Touching lava for even a little while…JARVIS, what would touching lava do for the amount of time Tony did?"

"For the amount of time Sir was in contact with the ground, he would be badly burned." JARVIS response took a few moments then silence rained once more.

"It wouldn't have killed him?"

"No, Regnant JJ."

Her face scrunched up. "Regnant? Really?"

"I shall take that to mean that is another no."

"Good idea. As for you Tony, injured but not dead….Five minute suspension for injures."

Tony sighed, looking rather dejected, but still jumped off the table and moved to stand beside JJ. "This stinks."

"No worries kiddo. It's only five minutes."

"What the hell is going on here?" Fury nearly yelled.

Maria, and who he assumed was Clint and Natasha, if what he had been told was really true, and it was starting to look like it was, jumped down from the furniture they were on and offered him a salute with a sharp. "Sir."

JJ, frowning slightly, stepped forward. "Director Fury I presume? I'm JJ Darling, I've been taking care of "them since I found them last night."

Fury scowled. "And would someone mind telling me what _exactly _happened last night?"

JJ glanced behind him as the elevator dinged open and serving trays where brought in, a disgruntled chef not far behind.

"What is all the changes for? Do you not like the way I prepare my food? And all of these kiddy snacks, what is wrong with what is on the menu?" The chef demanded, arms waving about as he moved forward, nearly hitting Fury in the process.

"FOOD!" a small boy who could have possibly been Thor screamed, jumped down from where he was at and rushed toward the carts.

"Thor!" JJ's stern voice stopped him in his tracks. "First, no yelling in the house, second no one eats until everything is put back in its proper place, and hands have been washed."

Thor gave a quick nod. "Yes JJ."

"All right," the last blonde jumped down from an outer couch, "Bruce and Tony get the lamps, Thor and Loki have the table ornaments and the remotes, and I'll put the cushions back while Clint and Natasha talk to the Director."

"Of course friend Steve," Thor stated before who Fury could only assume to be Loki could say anything and they got to work as Clint and Natasha moved forward with Maria.

"Can you three handle this for now?" JJ asked. "I think I need to have a talk with the Chef."

"Course JJ," Clint smiled up at her. JJ, with a look of pure affection, gently brushed her hand through his hair then taking the Chef by the arm moved away to speak to him in a quiet voice.

Fury simply raised an eyebrow at the three standing in front of him.

"I told you sir." Maria stated blandly. "Children."

"We're four," Clint added holding up four fingers proudly. "So is Tony and Bruce, but Steve, Thor and Loki are five." The last was said with a little pout.

"At least that is what JARVIS was able to figure," Natasha added. "We can't be sure of course, it is after all a spell."

"Any idea of when this spell is going to end?" Fury asked, his voice low and very controlled. A voice that often sent agents of all sizes and experience running, everyone but Coulson. A quick ping of regret and pain filled him before he pushed it away. Two years was just not long enough to get over missing his best handler, and the closest thing to a friend that he had.

The three exchanged looks. A rather odd thing to see as the two children attempted grown up looks, which turned into something that looked more like a kid getting caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Fury exhaled very slowly trying to relive some of his tension. "Do we know anything about this," he searched for the right word, "spell?"

No response.

"Very good!" a voice announced excitedly. "A true challenge indeed. One plate of GMO free food for as long as you are here." The four turned to look at the Chef who was now rubbing his hands together excitedly. "It is so good of them to let you and the children live here while they are away. Though I do hope that nothing happens around here while they are on their very special mission, they did not tell you anything?"

JJ shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not cleared for that. We're not even cleared to go into most of the rooms, any of the training areas, or especially that labs." She gave a small shudder. "Can you imagine what a bunch of four and five year olds could do in labs as advanced as the ones here are supposed to be?"

The Chef nodded in sympathy as JJ steered him toward the elevator. "I have a hard time letting my own children into the kitchen and they are seven and eight. It will be no worries JJ. Please be sure to let me know if you or the children are in need of anything else."

"Thank you so much for your understanding Chef Andre, it really is a big help." The chef nodded as the elevator doors closed behind him.

Tony laughed. "Nice story. Really like the bits about no training rooms, and no labs."

"Oh that was no lie Tony."

Everyone froze and the children gaped at her.

"I get it," Tony finally said. "Nice one."

"I'm not joking Tony." JJ stated firmly placing her hands on her hips. "The lot of you are _way_ to small be attempting to handle weapons, or chemicals, or anything of the sort. Letting you into those types of places is just _begging_ for trouble. You could get hurt or worse!" She shook her head. "No, no labs, no weapon ranges, no training areas not kid safe, and I mean it." One finger came up to point at each of them in turn.

"What if we can find a way to make it safe?" Bruce asked.

JJ pursed her lips and eyed each of the children. "We would revisit the topic."

"But your whole reason is that it wouldn't be safe," Tony butted in, "which means if we could make it safe your concerns would no longer be in issue."

Her eyes narrowed. "Anthony Stark, there is nothing, absolutely _nothing_, that you could do that would convince me that you can make any lab or training area one hundred percent safe for children, and the weapons range is off limits period. If, and I do mean if, you ever bring this subject to my attention again you had sure as night, better have a really, really good plan or I promise you by all that is good that you will not like the consequences am I understood?"

Tony looked at her stunned speechless for a few moments before he nodded.

JJ took a deep breath, walked over to him and got down to his level. "I'm only doing this to protect you. If anything happened to you, to any of you, it would be my fault." She held up a hand to silence him. "Remember that I promised you that I would protect and care for all of you?" He nodded. "If you go into a training area, or a lab, or even the weapons range and got hurt then it would be my fault. My fault for not watching you close enough, my fault for not protecting you, my fault for not being there. Do you understand?" Her voice was rough with emotion, brown eyes pleading, agony shinning through at the thought of one of them being hurt.

Very slowly he nodded. "No training areas, no weapons range, no labs until we get big again."

Steve was the first to nod his agreement, Bruce was quick to fallow, Thor next, Clint and Natasha after that, though a little more reluctant, then she turned her eyes to Loki seemed to be thinking about it even as he nodded.

Tony gave a cheeky grin. "Doesn't mean we can't revisit it."

JJ chuckled and ran her hand through his hair to cup the back of his neck. "No it doesn't. Now all of you go wash your hands so we can sit down and eat as well as talk to the Director about what's going to happen next."

Fury watched expecting Clint, Natasha, and Loki, the most likely to rebel against orders, and could barely contain his surprise when the went toward the bathroom to do as they were told, with out fuse.

JJ motioned for the two adults to follow her to the kitchen. "Have a set." She gestured to the chairs around the tables. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Coffee, black for him, milk in mine," came Maria's immediate response. Fury glared at her slightly, but she stared straight ahead pretending not to notice.

JJ quietly got the requested drinks as they listened to the noise coming from the bathroom. "You know," she finally said braking the quite, "the two of you are lucky I even have coffee made what with the tantrums I had to deal with this morning."

"Tantrums?" Maria questioned adding a little milk to the coffee JJ had just handed her.

"Oh yes, quite a few of them actually." With that she went ahead and began to explain what had taken place starting, at Fury's request, with what had happened the night before. JARVIS was more than willing to play back requested parts for the two agents to see as JJ sent dirty hands back to the bathroom to try again.

Finally all hands where washed, everyone was seated, and Fury was wondering where she had been since the beginning of the Avengers project. She would have been the prefect handler, especially after Coulson…

"So," he started as he watched the children and JJ eat. Well mostly the kids, JJ was doing more helping then eating. "Does anyone know anything about this curse?"

"It's not a curse." Loki piped up as he eyed the mac and cheese that was sitting on his plate. "It's a spell. A curse is meant to do a lot of harm, cause chaos and panic. Usually kill people. A spell can do all sorts of things, cause trouble, pull pranks, heal, turn people purple…."

Thor burst up laughing. "I remember that! You turned Lord Talwin purple then convinced him he had contracted a rare illness that would cause his manhood to shrink and fall off."

Loki grinned back, "Then he went to the healer and told her what he thought he had, which lead to him having to admit to cheating on his lady-"

"Who almost cut off his manhood herself when she discovered what was occurring." Thor broke into peals of laughter. "To think it was all because he said that mother looked bad in one of her evening gowns."

Loki glared in remembrance. "She had let us help her pick out the colors and the design and father said that she truly looked radiant."

Thor nodded also remembering. "She did though. I thought that there could never be another more beautiful as she." Loki nodded his agreement then sighed and turned his attention back to his plate.

"Not that going down memory lane wasn't fun and all," Fury spoke, a slight irritation in his voice, "but perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me what happened with this _spell_." He emphasized the word glaring slightly at Loki as he did.

Loki sighed. "Originally the spell was meant to turn back time itself. Strand them in a different era."

"You would leave us lost in time?" The child in Thor amplified the hurt in his voice making it more obvious then it normally would be.

Loki glared at him. "Not for long. It was only going to last a week, four tops." He started to stab his mac and cheese as if expecting it to jump off the plate and dance around. "Besides I was only going to send Iron Man, and the Capitan back, figured it would be amusing to have them switch places for a while." He shrugged as he picked a noodle up with his fork then allowed it to fall back onto his plate.

"Stop playing with your food and eat it Loki. It's not going to hurt you." JJ ordered. "Obviously it turned all of you into children instead," she raised a hand to stop any potential arguing. "It doesn't matter how it happened only that it did. Loki," she turned to him as he took a tiny nibble off the end of one noodle. His eyes lit up and he proceeded to eat his food with gusto. "Loki," JJ tried again.

He swallowed hard and nodded at JJ.

"What do you know about this spell? Will you change back? Can you change back?"

He took another bit thinking hard then slowly nodded. "I pink so."

Love shown from JJ's eyes and flowed from her voice as she spoke, "Swallow please Loki, than try that again."

Loki obeyed. "I think so. It is hard to be sure because I do not know exactly what went wrong with the spell. Being able to actually see what happened would be helpful."

"I can provide footage for most of the fight if that would be of assistance, Mr. Loki," JARVIS stated.

Tony leapt from his chair. "No! You do not call him Mr." He threw an accusing figure at Loki. "He tried to take over the world. He does not get to be called Mr.!"

"Tony!" JJ's voice was sharp. "That is quite enough of that. I do believe we have discussed verbally attacking one another."

"But-"

"Ah!" She held up a hand. "Not another word. I want you to go stand in the corner you were in this morning with your hands behind your back, five minute time out." When he didn't move she gave a wave of her hand. "Well get going. The sooner you get there and start you time the sooner you can get out."

Tony huffed then stomping his feet all the way, left.

"You have to be silent for your time to start and the only thing stomping your feet is going to do is give you sore feet, and a longer time out." JJ called after him. Silence was her only answer. "JARVIS, please start a countdown for five minutes, if Tony starts acting up, restart it, and when it's done let me know please?"

"Of course Iníon JJ."

"Wait….What did you call me?"

"Iníon."

"What language is that?"

"Irish." Clint stated as he polished off is mac and cheese. "It means Miss."

JJ tilted her head from side to side, lips pursed in thought. "Not bad. Ok, add it to the possible list, but let's see if we can find something better."

"As you wish." JARVIS stated.

Fury growled slightly. "If you're all finished with this nonsense, I want to know when I'm going to have my team back."

JJ frowned at Fury but held her tongue. "Why don't we have Loki and whoever else wants to, look at the footage JARVIS has and see what they can find out." Fury opened his mouth to agree when JJ keep going. "After lunch, and naps."

"Naps? Are you *&$!^ kidding me! You're really going to put them down for *(%&# &^ nap time!"

By now JJ was glaring. "Director Furry, I am going to tell you what I have already told them. Until this spell is reversed or goes away, they are children. As such they will not expose themselves or be exposed, to things children their age should not be exposed to. Cursing is one of them. There are much better ways to express your displeasure then cursing and I will _not_ tolerate it in this house while they are children. Have I made myself quite clear?"

Fury narrowed his eye. "Woman, I am the head of the most secret, top government agency in the world, I can and will speak however I %*&#% well I please."

"Then you will not be speaking in this house. The choice is yours."

He frowned at his agents who simply shrugged, Clint being the one to answer his unasked question. "Hey man, rules are rules, and if we can't cuss, then you shouldn't be able to either." He paused in thought. "At least not here."

Fury let out a frustrated breath. "Fine. Treating the Avengers like children, however, is completely unnecessary, as it is obvious that they retain their full mental capacity."

"That may be true Director, however, I would like to point out that they are unable to do things such as reach the stove, handle just about anything properly, and had a fight this morning over who was going to wear the light-up tennis shoes. They may remember who they are, but they still have the bodies of children and therefore a child's needs."

"I'll assign an agent to take over, and Loki will be placed in custody."

JJ scowled at him. "First of all, unless you have an agent willing and capable of taking care of children, you're only going to end up endangering them. As for Loki, I go where he does. I promised him that I would look after him and that is exactly what I'm going to do. As I have already stated, they are children, and while their adult minds may be able to tell them what is happening and why, there is still a large part of them that is a child, and I _will_ _not_ allow you to mistreat or endanger him, or any of them for that matter."

"You will if I have you removed from the situation."

"Oh yes, because there are so many other people capable of taking care of two master assassins, a geniuses, two meta humans, and a two demi gods." Her voice took on a sing song quality. "Special, special yes you are. Special, special here's your card." Furry stared in slight shock at her. "Don't get it? How about this one." Once more she began to sing. "Here's your sign, here's your sign, here's your stupid sign. If you still don't get it go look up Jeff Foxworthy, shouldn't take you long then. In the mean time why don't you go back to wherever it is you came from and try to figure out a good plan, and Loki will look at the data when he gets up from nap time."

Furry opened his mouth, but closed it with a snap when Bruce growled low. "Be careful what you do next Director." His voice had gone gravelly and much deeper than a child's should, and both his eyes and skin were beginning to look green. "We happen to like JJ, and would be very upset if something happened to her."

At first he thought that Bruce was talking about him and the Hulk, but as he looked around the room he noticed how still it had gotten and how the other super heroes where currently looking at him, even Loki was scowling, though it looked more cute then dangerous.

"Yah," Tony said from the kitchen entry. "We like her, this is our home, and we're the ones who have to be looked after, and we say she stays."

"Sir," Maria spoke quietly. "Have you ever known them to do anything as quickly as when she asks?"

Fury considered this for several moments, thinking back onto what he had seen. He pinched the bridge of his nose hoping to hold off the migraine he could feel coming. "Fine. Until something else can be figured out, she stays. Something happens, things go wrong, any problems at all, and she's fired."

"Does that mean she's an agent now?" Natasha asked from her set.

"Has to be," Clint nodded his head with certainty. "She works for S.H.E.I.L.D. looks after operatives and is our go between, all of which makes her our handler."

Natasha nodded. "I like her better than Jamisan."

"Me to," Steve piped up as he finished his third plate of mac-in-cheese.

Tony hopped back onto his chair his time out done. "It doesn't take much to be better than Jamisan."

"Tony," JJ chastised.

He gave her his best innocent look and the table soon dissolved into bickering.

"Agent JJ Darling," Fury nearly yelled over the children who were content to ignore him. "Contact me when you have a report from Loki, and we will discuss things from there, Agent Hill, on my six." With that Fury turned and stormed out, coat bellowing out behind him.

JJ shook her head slightly bewildered. "JARVIS?" He gave a beep in reply. "Strike Agent from the list."

Now all she had to do was survive Miss Virginia "Pepper" Potts, and nap time.

Oh, joy.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is for all nice loyal people. I had started this chapter before I got sick, and with all the wonderful reviews and the people who still added me to their watch list, I got my sister to help finish. I will try write little bit every now and then so I can keep getting chapters up to you. Thanks so much for support!

P.S. How this is written is who I think right now. Which why writing so hard... :-( Wish luck when I start college class on 22nd. Eekk! Scary!


End file.
